Advances in computing and networking technology have made new forms of media content possible. For example, virtual reality media content is available that may immerse viewers (or “users”) into interactive virtual reality worlds that the users may experience by directing their attention to any of a variety of things being presented in the immersive virtual reality world at the same time. For example, at any time during the presentation of the virtual reality media content, a user experiencing the virtual reality media content may look around the immersive virtual reality world in any direction with respect to both a horizontal dimension (e.g., forward, backward, left, right, etc.) as well as a vertical dimension (e.g., up, down, etc.), giving the user a sense that he or she is actually present in and experiencing the immersive virtual reality world.
Because the user may direct his or her attention in any direction within the immersive virtual reality world, certain areas of the immersive virtual reality world (e.g., areas where action is occurring and/or interesting scenery or objects may be displayed) may draw the attention of the user and be viewed carefully, repeatedly, or for long periods of time by the user. In contrast, other areas of the immersive virtual reality world (e.g., areas where there is little or no action and/or interesting scenery or other objects displayed) may draw little or no attention of the user and may be generally ignored by the user. Accordingly, it may be desirable (e.g., to virtual reality media content creators, virtual reality media content providers, etc.) to determine how much of a user's attention is actually directed to particular areas of immersive virtual reality worlds. Such a determination may facilitate designing, creating, distributing, and/or otherwise improving immersive virtual reality worlds, and/or improving the experience of users within the immersive virtual reality worlds.